1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to spring biasing and recoil devices, in particular those employed in vehicle seat assemblies. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a spring recoil stamping for biasing a vehicle seat bottom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is well documented with examples of seating assemblies, particularly those used in automotive applications for spring biasing a seat bottom and prior to subsequent installation of a seat cushion. One application known in the prior art contemplates providing the vehicle seat frame bottom with an open interior defined by four inwardly facing side edges of the frame bottom. A crosswise interconnecting and extending grid of wires is arrayed over the open interior and is secured in place by a plurality of coil tensioning springs extending from either one or more sides of the grid and which interengage, at selected locations, along the corresponding and inwardly facing side edges of the seat frame.
While effective, the drawbacks of the prior art spring grid arrangement include the relative cost and expense of manufacturing the support grid, as well as the time and effort needed to install each support grid onto a seat bottom. Also, the production of new and larger vehicle seat assemblies (such as are typically used in second and third row bench seats in minivans and sport utility vehicles) have resulted in an attendant increase in the size of a given spring support grid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,682, issued to Bullard, teaches a drop-in seat spring unit assembly, referenced in use with the assembly of furniture, and including a top grid spaced from a bottom grid having conical springs positioned therebetween. The conical springs are snap-fit for attachment to the top grid and/or bottom grid without the requirement of mechanical fasteners or tools for attachment. A pair of opposed detents are formed in the top and/or bottom turns of the spring and/or the detents formed in the grid wires on the top and/or bottom grids and snap-fit engage with depressions formed in the grid wires to form the spring unit assembly.
The present invention is a recoil strap for use with a vehicle seat bottom frame for providing resistive and biasing support. The strap design of the present invention is also an improvement over prior art wire grid and coil spring designs in both ease of manufacture and installation. Furthermore, the strap design is constructed so that a plurality of substantially identically constructed straps may be installed in side-by-side fashion to accommodate vehicle seats of different dimension.
The seat bottom frame is typically four-sided and is defined by an open interior with inwardly facing side edges. A plurality of apertured portions are defined along a first side edge of the frame and a further plurality of clasp portions are likewise defined along a second and opposite side edge.
The strap is constructed as an elongated and substantially planar shaped body, constructed of a stamped and spring steel blank, and including a first end and a second end. In the preferred embodiment, a plurality of catch portions extend from the first end of the strap for securing to the apertured portions of the frame bottom. A plurality of eyelet portions extend from the second end of the strap for securing to the clasp portions of the frame bottom and to engage the spring biasing strap in place.
Biasing of the strap in an upward direction, and in response to a downward application of force, is accomplished by forming into the stamped blank at least one plurality of alternating bends and recesses. In an alternate preferred variant, first and second individual pluralities of bends and recesses are formed at first and second cross wise extending locations of the stamped blank. Additional biasing of the strap is provided by the formation of an arcuate curvature within the blank and still yet additional biasing may be accomplished by forming a plurality of apertures within the stamped body and at selected locations.